Der Tag an dem Captain Braxton die Welt rettete
by Anke
Summary: In Star Trek XI wurde die Zeitlinie kaputt gemacht und sein Job ist es, sie wieder zu reparieren.
1. Morgens

**Morgens**

Für einen Mann dessen Aufgabe es war, die temporale Kohärenz des Universums zu wahren, hatte Captain Braxton in mancherlei Hinsicht eine bemerkenswert schlichte Einstellung zur Zeit. Zum Beispiel hielt er sechs Uhr morgens für eine absolut ungeeignete Uhrzeit um sich irgendwo anders als in seinem bequemen Bett aufzuhalten – selbst wenn Uhrzeiten in der ewigen Dunkelheit des Universums rein administrative Bedeutung hatten. Dementsprechend schlecht war seine Laune, als er sich um fünf Uhr neunundfünfzig morgens an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ, um das angekündigte Gespräch mit Admiral Penelope Hofstadter von der Kommission für temporale Integrität anzunehmen.

Punkt sechs verschwand das Logo der Föderation von seinem Bildschirm und machte dem lächelnden Gesicht des Admirals Platz. Braxton brachte Admiral Hofstadter bestenfalls gemischte Gefühle entgegen. Penelope Hofstadter hatte ihre Karriere als Wissenschaftlerin am Koothrappali-Institut für temporale Studien begonnen und war ungeachtet ihres steilen Marschs durch die Institutionen immer Wissenschaftlerin geblieben. Auch wenn Braxton ihre Beiträge zur temporalen Physik durchaus zu schätzen wusste – der Fluxkompensator war wirklich hilfreich – fand er doch, dass es ihr einfach an praktischer Erfahrung mangelte. Die Frau hatte gerade mal ein _Praktikum_ an Bord eines Raumschiffes gemacht, bevor sie wieder an das Koothrappali-Institut zurückgekehrt war. Und ihre Vorliebe für Besprechungen zur frühen Morgenstunde machte sie ihm zusätzlich suspekt. Andererseits war sie keine Bürokratin und hatte ihm bisher immer den Rücken freigehalten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte der Admiral freundlich.

„Guten Morgen." Braxton sah durch die Fenster hinter ihr, dass gerade die Dämmerung über San Francisco hereinbrach und das ließ ihn noch missmutiger werden.

„Ich möchte Ihnen Dr. Naim Oqu vorstellen", kam Admiral Hofstadter gleich zur Sache. Sie wusste wohl aus Erfahrung, dass es sinnlos war, sich bei Captain Braxton mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.

Der Admiral winkte eine zierliche junge Trill ins Bild, deren Uniform sie als Lieutenant des wissenschaftlichen Corps der Sternenflotte auswies. Braxton bemerkte die erstaunlich großen Ohren des Lieutenants und fragte sich kurz, ob und wann einmal ein Ferengi im Stammbaum der jungen Frau eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben schon von den Dr. Oqus Forschungen gehört?", erkundigte sich Admiral Hofstadter.

Braxton nickte. Dr. Oqu war das aktuelle Wunderkind des Koothrappali-Instituts. Ihre Forschungen zum Farrah-Fowler-Problem waren das Gesprächsthema der temporalen Physik.

„Dann wissen Sie, dass Dr. Oqu am Farrah-Fowler-Problem arbeitet", fuhr der Admiral fort. „Was Sie vermutlich nicht wissen ist, wie weit diese Forschungen schon fortgeschritten sind. Wir sind haben das Stadium der ersten Feldtests erfolgreich abgeschlossen."

„Sie meinen, wir können das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum auch scannen, wenn sich dort Rote Materie befindet?" Jetzt war Braxton eindeutig interessiert. Auch wenn sie das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum nun schon lange routinemäßig untersuchten, wenn irgendwo Rote Materie im Spiel war, waren ihre Scans nutzlos gewesen. Die Kommission für temporale Integrität war sich sicher, dass ihnen auf diese Weise bisher eine ganze Reihe von temporalen Verstößen entgangen war und Braxton sah keinen Grund, an dieser Ansicht zu zweifeln.

„Das ist korrekt", bestätigte Dr. Oqu begeistert. „Unsere ersten Scans haben ganz unglaubliche Ergebnisse gebracht…"

„Wir sind auf einen Zwischenfall der Klasse Alpha gestoßen", unterbrach Admiral Hofstadter ihre übereifrige Ingenieurin.

Braxton zog scharf die Luft ein. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte die Kommission eine Klassifikation für Abweichungen von der Integrität der Zeitlinie entwickelt. Angefangen von Zwischenfällen der Stufe Epsilon (winzige Änderungen über eine kurze Zeitspanne ohne weitere Auswirkungen auf den Lauf der Zeit) bis hin zu Alpha (nichts mehr wird so sein, wie wir es kennen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass es „uns" vermutlich nicht mehr geben wird). Die meisten Zwischenfälle, die Braxton bisher bearbeitet hatte, lagen mit Gamma irgendwo in der Mitte.

„Es geht um eine Abweichung von 478 Wollowitz", ergänzte Dr. Oqu.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Braxton, während er alle Kraft daran setzte, seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. 478 Wollowitz – das war seines Wissens nach die höchste je gemessene Abweichung von der Standard-Zeitlinie. 478 Wollowitz würden vermutlich bedeuten, dass das Universum in der ihnen bekannten Form nicht mehr existieren würde. Braxton fragte sich kurz, welches Ereignis wohl ungeheuerlich genug sein konnte, um diese Abweichung hervorzurufen. Dummerweise würden sie das erst erfahren, wenn sie in die betreffende Zeit reisten. Das Sheldon-Cooper-Theorem besagte, dass jeder Zeitstrang für sich selbst existierte und dass es unmöglich war, die Ereignisse eines anderen Zeitstrangs zu bestimmen, einzig die Abweichung zur eigenen Zeitlinie war messbar.

„Wir konnten den Zwischenfall räumlich dem Romulus-System zuordnen", erklärte Dr. Oqu. „Wie bei einem klassischen Zeit-Scan erwarten wir uns auch hier präzisiere Ergebnisse, wenn wir den Scan an Ort und Stelle wiederholen, also nur die zeitliche, nicht auch noch die räumliche Distanz überwinden müssen."

„Die Kommission möchte, dass Sie diesen Zwischenfall untersuchen und bereinigen, Captain Braxton", sagte Admiral Hofstadter. „Ich stelle Ihnen dafür Dr. Oqu an die Seite. Sie wird ihren Scanner an Bord der Relativity installieren. Erwarten Sie sie um 0800."

=/\=

Obwohl Braxton alles andere als ein Nostalgiker war, wünschte er sich manchmal in Zeiten zurück, in denen 70.000 Lichtjahre Distanz nicht nur jegliche Kommunikation mit dem Hauptquartier unmöglich gemacht, sondern auch einen ausreichenden Schutz vor spontanen Besuchen hyperaktiver Wissenschaftlerinnen geboten hätten. Auch wenn er sich immer noch geehrt fühlte, dass Admiral Hofstadter ausgerechnet ihn und die USS Relativity zur Erforschung und Bereinigung der neu entdeckten Abweichung ausgewählt hatte, erschien ihm die Anwesenheit von Dr. Oqu schon nach zwei Stunden in ihrer Gesellschaft als ziemlich hoher Preis. Die Frau war so … fröhlich. Und sie redete zu viel. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie dem frisch installierten Scanner feierlich die Befehle für den ersten Scanvorgang eingegeben. Und während sie nun auf die Ergebnisse warteten, hatte sie scheinbar nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihre Thesen über die philosophischen Implikationen von Zeitreise-Paradoxa zu diskutieren. Braxton hatte schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, über diese Themen nachzudenken. Dafür gab es die Kommission für temporale Integrität. Er hatte nur eine Maxime: Je weniger Dilettanten an der Zeitlinie herumpfuschten, desto besser. Und jetzt wollte diese Frau ständig seine „Meinung als Praktiker" haben. Für wen hielt die sich eigentlich? Dachte sie, nur weil sie einen nützlichen kleinen Scanner entwickelt und irgendwann in ihrer Ausbildung mal eine Vorlesung zur temporalen Philosophie gehört hatte, sei sie Expertin in dem Gebiet? Er war Profi was das Zeit-Geschäft anging und stand gerade vermutlich vor der größten Aufgabe seiner Karriere, da konnte er solche Leute um sich herum wirklich nicht brauchen.

Dr. Oqu wusste selbst, dass sie brabbelte. Das machte sie immer, wenn sie nervös war. Und diese Situation war eindeutig zum nervös werden. Zum einen war sie sich der Bedeutung ihrer Mission bewusst. 478 Wollowitz war eine Zahl, die wohl jeden aus der Ruhe bringen würde, zum zweiten traf sie auf Captain Braxton – einer der großen Legenden, was die Zeit-Arbeit anging, und zum dritten schien der gar nicht erbaut von ihrer Anwesenheit zu sein. Und ihr Versuch, ihn mit einem Gespräch zu seinem Thema, den praktischen Implikationen temporaler Dislokationen schien auch nicht gerade erfolgreich zu sein. Naim Oqu seufzte. Sie hatte sich das alles viel leichter vorgestellt. Nun gut, wenigstens war die Installation des Scanners nach Plan gelaufen.

„Scanvorgang abgeschlossen", vermeldete die gelangweilte Computerstimme schließlich zur allgemeinen Erleichterung.

„Computer, Ergebnisse anzeigen."

Interessiert beugten sich Braxton und Naim Oqu über die Anzeige. Braxton scannte die Ergebnisse mit geübtem Blick. Das meiste waren uninteressante kleine Zwischenfälle, kaum der Rede wert. Aber an zwei Einträgen blieb sein Blick hängen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das da etwas Großes war.

„Computer, Details zu den Zwischenfällen 42 und 47 anzeigen."

Braxton bemerkte, dass Dr. Oqu ihn überrascht ansah. Im Koothrappali-Institut hatten sie vermutlich ewig gebraucht, um festzustellen, dass mit diesen beiden Ereignissen etwas nicht stimmte. Theoretiker, alle miteinander.

„Genau um diese Vorfälle geht es, Sir", sagte Dr. Oqu. Eine überflüssige Feststellung wie Braxton fand. „Beide stehen in direktem Zusammenhang mit einem Wurmloch, dass zu Sternzeit 2258,75 im Raumgitter Z-7 unter Verwendung Roter Materie geöffnet wurde. Zwei Schiffe sind im Abstand von wenigen Minuten durch dieses Wurmloch geflogen. Das erste Schiff war wesentlich größer und nach der Signatur zu urteilen romulanischen Ursprungs. Das zweite Schiff war sehr klein, es kann höchstens einer Besatzung von drei Mann Raum gegeben haben – und das wäre schon eng geworden…"

„Sie glauben nicht, unter welchen Verhältnissen die Leute damals die Galaxis unsicher gemacht haben", Braxton konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den erfahrenen Zeitreisenden heraushängen zu lassen. „Vermutlich haben sie da zwanzig Leute reingequetscht."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Naim Oqu interessiert, riss sich dann aber zusammen und referierte ruhig weiter die Ergebnisse das Scans. „Die Signatur weist auf Föderationsbauweise, vermutlich vulkanisch hin. Und es scheint die Rote Materie zu transportieren."

„Also haben wir ein künstliches Wurmloch, vermutlich geöffnet von einem vulkanischen Schiff, durch das zuerst ein romulanisches, dann besagtes vulkanisches Schiff fliegen. Das mitten im Herzen des romulanischen Reiches und zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sich beide Spezies meines Wissens nach nicht besonders grün waren. Kein Wunder, dass das zu einer Abweichung von 480 Wollowitz führt." Captain Braxton massierte sich die Schläfen.

„478 Wollowitz", korrigierte Dr. Oqu.

=/\=

Auf der Aeon herrschte ziemliche Enge. Das kleine Zeitschiff war für eine Besatzung von ein bis zwei Personen gebaut worden, aber diesmal hatte Braxton sich entschieden, neben Lieutenant Willi Howard als Co-Pilot auch Dr. Oqu mitzunehmen. Jedenfalls sagte er sich, dass es sein Entschluss war. Selbstverständlich hatten Admiral Hofstadters dezente Hinweise, dass sie begrüßen würde, wenn er ihrem kleinen Protegé etwas Felderfahrung verschaffte, nichts mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun. Braxton ließ noch einmal das Briefing mit dem Admiral Revue passieren. Nachdem sie nun die genaue Sternzeit des Zwischenfalls kannten, hatten sie problemlos die historischen Rahmendaten herausfinden können.

„Zu Sternzeit 2258,75 drohte die Sonne des romulanischen Systems sich in eine Supernova zu verwandeln, was die Vernichtung des Planten Romulus bedeutet hätte", hatte der Admiral erklärt. „Mit Unterstützung der Föderation konnte unter Verwendung Roter Materie ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugt und damit die Katastrophe verhindert werden. Dies war ein Wendepunkt in der Beziehung zwischen der Föderation und dem Romulanischen Imperium. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass es sich bei dem in den Zwischenfall verwickelten vulkanischen Schiff um die Jellyfish handelt, mit der Botschafter Spock zu der Rettungsmission aufgebrochen war. Bezüglich des romulanischen Schiffes konnten wir noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen. In der historischen Datenbank gibt es leider keine brauchbaren Anhaltspunkte dazu, welche Schiffe sich zu besagtem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe des romulanischen Systems aufgehalten haben. Denken Sie die unbekannte Identität des Schiffes ist ein Problem, Captain?"

Braxton wusste, dass diese Frage rein rhetorischer Natur war. Jeder unbekannte Faktor war in ihrem Geschäft per Definition ein Problem. Trotzdem hatten sie es immer wieder damit zu tun, Aufzeichnungen waren unvollständig geführt worden oder über die Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen. Und außerdem, was sollte dieses Schiff ihnen schon anhaben können?

Ziemlich schnell waren sie sich darüber einig geworden, dass der sinnvollste Ansatzpunkt für ihre Mission war, ins 24. Jahrhundert zurück zu fliegen und zu verhindern, dass das Wurmloch überhaupt geöffnet wurde. Kein Wurmloch, keine Zeitreise und keine Abweichung von 478 Wollowitz. Ganz einfach.

„Lieutenant setzen Sie einen Kurs auf Raumgitter Z-7, Sternzeit 2258,42", befahl Braxton seinem Co-Piloten.

„Kurs gesetzt, Raumgitter Z-7, Sternzeit 2258,42", meldete Howard.

„Energie!"


	2. Vormittags

**Vormittags**

Das tiefe Schwarz des Universums um die Aeon herum löste sich auf und die Sterne verschwanden in einem Strudel hellblauer Lichtphänomene. Ruhig glitt die Aeon durch den Zeitkanal.

Braxton bedachte Dr. Oqu mit einem Seitenblick. Die junge Frau starrte wie gebannt aus dem Fenster.

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte sie andächtig.

Braxton nickte. In der Tat, das war es.

„Wiedereintritt in den Normalraum in zehn Sekunden", meldete Howard.

Braxton wandte sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zu. Dann würde er dieser Oqu mal zeigen, wie richtige Zeitarbeit funktionierte.

Der Strudel löste sich vor ihnen auf, die Aeon trat für einen Sekundenbruchteil in den Normalraum ein, doch bevor irgendeiner ihrer Piloten reagieren konnte, wurde sie wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gepackt wieder in einen Zeitkanal gezogen. Diesmal verlief der Flug nicht so ruhig. Das kleine Schiff wurde hin und her geschleudert, verschiedene Alarme heulten auf und diverse Computeranzeigen begannen hektisch zu blinken. Braxton und Howard taten alles, um der Situation Herr zu werden, doch so schnell wie das Phänomen sie eingefangen hatte, war auch schon alles wieder vorbei und die Aeon wurde in den Normalraum ausgespien.

„Status", verlangte Braxton.

Lieutenant Howards Finger trommelten hektisch über seine Konsole.

„Sir, wie es aussieht, haben wir den Normalraum betreten, als das Wurmloch gerade dabei war, sich zu schließen. Die Sogkräfte des Wurmlochs waren jedoch noch stark genug um uns zu erfassen. Aktuell befinden wir uns nun in Raumgitter F-4, Sternzeit 2233,04."

„Also wenige Tage nach dem das vulkanische Schiff das Wurmloch verlassen hat", stellte Braxton fest. Dann wandte er sich Dr. Oqu zu: „Ihre Berechnungen waren nicht korrekt, Doktor. Wir haben den Normalraum eine Stunde zu spät betreten."

Dr. Oqu hatte den Anstand angemessen schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. „Wir hatten noch nie die Möglichkeit, unsere Berechnungen mit der Praxis abzugleichen, Sir. Und Sie müssen bedenken, eine Stunde auf 500 Jahre, das ist eine Abweichung von 0,05707763 Prozent."

„Sie wären mal besser vorhin in der Berechnung der Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten so präzise gewesen, wie jetzt in der Berechnung der Abweichung", schnauzte Braxton. „Lieutenant Howard, wir versuchen es also nochmal, bringen Sie uns zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert!"

Lieutenant Howard fütterte die Aeon mit einigen Kommandos, aber das kleine Schiff zirpte protestierend.

„Sir, wie es den Verfahrensanweisungen der Sternenflotte entspricht, wurden mit dem Eintritt in den Normalraum die Ablassdüsen des Cronotino-Konverters geöffnet – wie es scheint, genau in dem Moment, als wir in das Wurmloch gezogen wurden…"

„Das heißt, wir sind mit geöffnetem Cronotino-Konverter in das Wurmloch geflogen, was wiederum bedeutet, dass Sie mir vermutlich sagen wollen, dass unser gesamter Vorrat an Cronotinos bei unserem Durchflug durch das Wurmloch absorbiert wurde", stellte Braxton grimmig fest.

Ein Blick in Dr. Oqus Gesicht sagte Braxton, dass die junge Frau sich ausrechnen konnte, was das bedeutete.

„Das heißt, wir stecken hier fest?", fragte Dr. Oqu dann auch sofort und Braxton war sich nicht sicher, ob er Entsetzen oder Aufregung aus ihrer Stimme hörte. Aber wenigstens wusste das Mädchen ein wenig von den Grundbegriffen temporalen Ingenieurswesen. Ohne Cronontions keine Zeitreisen.

„Nein, wir stecken nicht fest", sagte Braxton betont geduldig. „Entweder, unsere Kollegen bemerken, dass wir nicht zurückkommen und holen uns hier raus", Braxton unterbrach sich kurz, wie um auf das Angekündigte zu warten, „aber da das scheinbar nicht geschieht, werden wir wohl selbst einen Weg finden, wieder in unseren Zeitrahmen zurückzukehren. Vorschläge?"

„Wenn ich richtig über den Stand der Technologie in der damaligen Zeit informiert bin, müssten Rostenkowski-Partikel ein Abfallprodukt der damaligen Warp-Antriebe sein", sagte Lieutenant Howard nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Und aus Rostenkowski-Partikel können ohne großen Aufwand Cronotinos gewonnen werden", sagte Captain Braxton anerkennend. Guter Mann, dieser Howard. „Wie ist der Status unserer Scanner und des Warp-Antriebs?"

„Sowohl Scanner als auch der Warp-Antrieb sind voll funktionsfähig."

„Sehr gut, Lieutenant, scannen Sie nach dem nächsten warp-fähigen Föderationsschiff und setzen Sie Kurs", befahl Braxton. „Sie Doktor, kümmern sich derweil um einen allgemeinen Scan. Ich will genau wissen, was um uns herum los ist."

„Aye, Sir", nickten die beiden Offiziere.

„Sir, ich habe etwas gefunden", konnte Howard nach nur wenigen Augenblicken melden. „Nicht weit von uns entfernt befindet sich die USS Enterprise."

„Sehr gut", sagte Braxton.

„Args", machte Dr. Oqu.

„Was ist, Doktor?"

„Sir, Vulkan ist weg!"

„Weg? Was soll das heißen?"

„Sehen Sie selbst, Sir." Oqu machte den Blick auf die Konsole mit den Messergebnissen frei.

Für einen Moment wurde auch einem so erfahrenen Zeitschiff-Captain wie Braxton es war, schwarz vor Augen. Die Scanergebnisse waren eindeutig, der gesamte Plant Vulkan war verschwunden. Die vulkanische Zivilisation vermutlich bis auf ein paar versprengte Überbleibsel ausgelöscht. Das also konnte eine Abweichung von 478 Wollowitz verursachen. Für einen Moment überschlug Braxton die Konsequenzen, die der Verlust Vulkans für die Geschichte haben würde. Konnte die Föderation das überleben? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie. In viel zu vielen Ereignissen der Geschichte hatte Vulkan eine Schlüsselposition eingenommen, viel zu einzigartig waren die vulkanische Logik und die daraus resultierenden Handlungsweisen der Vulkanier. Doch Braxton war klar, dass er sich seine Erschütterung nicht vor den beiden jungen Offizieren, die ihn begleiteten, anmerken lassen durfte.

„Ein Grund mehr, die Sache so schnell wie möglich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen", sagte er knapp. „Lieutenant Howard, setzen Sie einen Kurs auf die USS Enterprise."

=/\=

Schnell hatten sie die Enterprise erreicht. Auch wenn Braxton in seiner beruflichen Laufbahn schon an vielen großen Ereignissen der Geschichte der Föderation beteiligt gewesen war, stockte auch ihm der Atem, als das majestätische weiße Schiff vor der Aeon erschien. Die Enterprise – das heißt, eigentlich alle Schiffe dieses Namens – hatte für jeden Angehörigen der Sternenflotte schon fast mystische Bedeutung. Aber wieder sorgte Braxton dafür, dass nichts von seinen Gefühlen durch seine ungerührte Captains-Maske schien.

„Scannen Sie nach Rostenkowski-Partikeln, Lieutenant!"

„Wie erwartet produziert der Warp-Antrieb der Enterprise große Mengen an Rostenkowski-Partikeln. Wir müssen nur rüberbeamen und sie einsammeln", sagte Lieutenant Howard eifrig. Der arme Kerl erwartete garantiert, dass er mit auf die Enterprise durfte. Aber das ging nicht, sie benötigten einen ausreichend erfahrenen Offizier, der auf der Aeon die Stellung hielt. Braxton seufzte.

„Dr. Oqu, machen Sie sich bereit für einen Außeneinsatz. Besorgen Sie sich angemessene Kleidung und lassen Sie ihre Flecken und Ohren verschwinden."

„Aye, Sir", nickte Oqu eifrig, während Howard wie zu erwarten ziemlich enttäuscht dreinsah.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten Braxton und Dr. Oqu ihre Verwandlung vollzogen. Braxton hatte sich dafür entschieden, seinem Äußeren ein wenig mehr Jugendlichkeit zu spendieren, damit sie beide als Fähnriche durchgehen konnten, ohne allzu großen Verdacht zu erregen.

„Auf jedem Schiff der Sternenflotte laufen massenweise Fähnriche herum", hatte Lieutenant Howard Dr. Oqu erklärt. „Sie kommen und gehen und außer ihren direkten Vorgesetzten macht sich niemand die Mühe, sich die Namen und Gesichter zu merken. Die Uniform eines Fähnrichs ist deshalb die beste Tarnung, wenn man in einem fremden Zeit-Parameter agieren muss. Vor allem, wenn sie rot ist. Trage eine rote Uniform und niemand wundert sich, wenn du morgen nicht mehr da bist."

„Sind Sie bereit?", erkundigte Braxton sich.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Dr. Oqu und zupfte unglücklich an ihrer „neuen" Uniform herum. „Aber diese Uniform, dieses Kleid und die Stiefel…"

Lieutenant Howard schenkte der jungen Frau ein breites Grinsen. „Also ich finde, Sie sehen klasse aus. Meiner Ansicht nach sollte die Flotte wirklich mal wieder über eine Änderung des Dress-Code nachdenken."

„Sie können ja ein entsprechendes Gesuch einreichen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, Lieutenant", knurrte Braxton. „Aber vorerst sorgen Sie erst einmal dafür, dass wir sicher auf die Enterprise hinüberkommen. Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Zeit genutzt und einen Ort gefunden, an dem wir ungesehen materialisieren können."

„Aye, Sir. Ich werde Sie in eine entlegene Ecke des Maschinenraums beamen."

„Sehr gut. Energie!"


	3. Mittags

**Mittags**

„Wow", entfuhr es Dr. Oqu, kaum dass sie sich materialisiert hatten. „Sir, das ist unglaublich!"

Braxton nickte. Er verstand Oqus Erstaunen. Dieser Maschinenraum hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Maschinenraum eines antiken Dampfschiffes als mit dem eines ordentlichen Raumschiffes – jedenfalls mit dem, was man im 29. Jahrhundert unter einem ordentlichen Raumschiff verstand.

„Scannen Sie nach den Rostenkowski-Partikeln bevor…"

Braxton brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende. Unversehens materialisierten weitere Besucher in ihrem Bereich des Maschinenraums. Braxton riss Oqu hinter einige der großen Tanks bevor sie entdeckt werden konnten. Von ihrem Versteck aus beobachteten sie eines der merkwürdigsten Schauspiele, die Braxton je untergekommen waren.

Während Individuum Nr. eins ganz gewöhnlich im Maschinenraum materialisiert war, hatte es Individuum Nr. zwei scheinbar vorgezogen, dasselbe in einer dieser seltsamen Wasserröhren zu tun. Wenn er die Muse hatte, würde er irgendwann einmal nachschlagen, wozu _die_ gut waren. Jedenfalls schien Individuum Nr. zwei in seiner Röhre nicht glücklich zu sein. Was vermutlich damit zusammenhing, dass es sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ein Propeller-Dings zubewegte, über dessen Verwendungszweck Braxton ebenso wenig eine klare Vorstellungen hatte, wie über den Zweck des ganzen Röhrensystems – außer vielleicht eine Todesfalle zu sein. Individuum Nr. eins schien das ähnlich zu sehen, darauf deuteten jedenfalls die hektischen Rettungsversuche hin, die schließlich in der mutwilligen Öffnung eines großen Ventils, dem Sturz von Individuum Nr. zwei aus großer Höhe und der Ablassung einer großen Menge Wasser endeten.

Klitschnass der eine, verblüffend trocken der andere machten sich die beiden Störenfriede endlich von dannen und Captain Braxton lockerte den Griff um Dr. Oqus Handgelenk. Sobald die junge Wissenschaftlerin erkannt hatte, in welcher Gefahr Individuum zwei schwebte, hatte sie doch tatsächlich aufspringen wollen.

„Wir hätten ihnen helfen können, Sir", sagte sie jetzt anklagend.

„Wozu?", fragte Braxton. „Sie haben es doch ohne uns geschafft. Und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es uns nicht zugestanden, den Lauf der Zeit zu kontaminieren."

„Aber Sir, das waren James T. Kirk und Montgomery Scott!"

„Und?", fragte Braxton betont gleichmütig. Aber dann ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab. „Hören Sie, Doktor, wir sind hier, um die Zeitlinie zu reparieren. Wenn ich in meiner Karriere eines gelernt habe dann, dass das ein Geschäft ist, das am besten im Dunkeln erledigt wird. Je weniger Aufhebens wir um uns machen, desto größer ist unsere Erfolgschance und wenn wir Erfolg haben, wird auch diese Episode – die ja sowieso ohne uns gut ausgegangen war – nie stattgefunden habenb. Den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen und dort eingreifen, wo die Zeitlinie betroffen ist, das ist meine Devise. Wenn man sich zu mehr hinreißen lässt, schadet das im Normalfall mehr, als dass es Nutzen bringt. Und jetzt machen wir uns auf die Suche nach diesen Rostenkowski-Partikeln."

Aus der Ferne ließen sich einige Kampfgeräusche vernehmen.

„Scheint so, als ob unsere beiden Helden hier nicht wirklich willkommen wären", bemerkte Braxton trocken.

„Sir, der Warp-Kern befindet sich in dieser Richtung", sagte Dr. Oqu mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich einen Nerv getroffen. Braxton bedachte seine junge Begleiterin mit einem Seitenblick. War er jemals so jung und grün gewesen?

=/\=

Aufrecht, als gehörten sie hierher, machten sich Braxton und Oqu auf den Weg. Wie Lieutenant Howard vorausgesagt hatte, schenkten ihnen die wenigen Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise, denen sie begegneten, kaum Beachtung.

„Dort müsste der Plasmafluss-Regulationsraum sein." Braxton wies mit dem Kinn auf eine Tür. „Da sollten wir unser Glück versuchen."

Sie hatten Glück, der Plasmafluss-Regulationsraum war leer. Naim Oqu sah sich um.

„Diese Technologie", sagte sie, während sie mit ihrem Tricorder die bunt blinkenden Anzeigen scannte, „bewundernswert, dass sie damit ins Weltall gewagt haben. Ich meine, diese Leute hatten praktisch nichts!"

Wider Willen musste Braxton lachen. „Ich glaube, das sehen die ganz anders. Die Enterprise ist ein Schiff nach dem neuesten Stand der Technik. Glauben Sie mir Doktor, in ein paar Jahrhunderten wird man auch auf uns zurückschauen und sich fragen, wie man mit derart primitiven Mitteln durch die Zeit reisen konnte."

Die junge Trill nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist vermutlich immer eine Frage der Perspektive."

Dann bewies sie, dass sie trotz ihres Wissenschaftlerdaseins über ein ordentliches Sternenflottentraining verfügte. Ohne, dass Braxton weitere Anweisung geben musste, machte sich Oqu sofort an die Extraktion der Rostenkowski-Partikel.

„An die Besatzung der Enterprise", schepperte es auf einmal aus dem Schiffslautsprecher. „Hier ist James Kirk. Mr. Spock hat sein Amt abgetreten und mich zum stellvertretenden Captain befördert. Sie haben alle erwartet, dass wir uns mit der Flotte treffen, aber mein Befehl lautet, dem feindlichen Schiff zur Erde zu folgen. Ich will, dass alle Abteilungen in zehn Minuten auf Gefechtsstation sind. Entweder gehen wir unter – oder die. Kirk Ende."

„Das ist eigenartig, Sir, oder?" Dr. Oqu sah von ihrer Arbeit auf.

In der Tat, das war mehr als eigenartig. Kirk setzte Spock als Captain der Enterprise ab? Und das in diesem Alter? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch Spock jetzt noch nicht Captain zu sein hatte. Und was hatte es mit diesem feindlichen Schiff mit Kurs auf die Erde auf sich? Es war dringend Zeit, dass sie dieses ganze Schlamassel aufräumten.

„Howard an Braxton", meldete sich Willi Howard von der Aeon. „Die Enterprise hat ihren Kurs geändert."

„Verstanden", bestätigte Braxton. „Wie weit sind wir, Doktor?", erkundigte er sich dann bei Naim Oqu.

„Eigentlich fertig, Sir." Dr. Oqu sah ziemlich betroffen drein.

„Eigentlich? Was soll das heißen?"

„Die Extraktion hat funktioniert, allerdings sind die Rostenkowski-Partikel dieses Schiffes mit Tobium-Strahlung kontaminiert…"

„… was sie nutzlos macht", ergänzte Braxton.

„In der Tat, Sir. Und Sir…"

„Ja?"

„Sie sagen, dieses Schiff sei das modernste der Flotte?"

„So ist es."

„Dann haben wir ein Problem. Wenn dieser Warp-Antrieb State-of-the-art ist, werden wir wohl keine Rostenkowski-Partikel ohne Tobium-Kontamination finden. Wir werden uns was anderes einfallen lassen müssen."

=/\=

„Rote Materie", sagte Dr. Oqu.

Nach dem Fehlschlag auf der Enterprise waren Braxton und Oqu wieder auf Aeon zurückgebeamt. Nun verfolgte das kleine Schiff in Ermangelung eines bessern Plans die Enterprise und seine Besatzung beriet dabei über das weitere Vorgehen. Es war nicht einfach, denn eigentlich alles, was exakt gesteuerte Zeitreisen ermöglichte, war noch nicht erfunden. Es blieb höchstens noch die gute alte Einmal-um-die-Sonne-Methode, die ja auch schon Captain Kirk verwendet worden war, um die Erde mit Hilfe eines Wales – oder war es ein Haifisch? – zu retten. Aber die war ersten nicht gerade exakt und zweitens würden sie dafür ein anderes Schiff benötigen, die Aeon hatte nicht genug Masse, um einen Zeitsprung provozieren zu können.

„Doktor?", fragte Braxton.

„Mit Hilfe Roter Materie können wir ein Wurmloch erzeugen, das uns wieder zurück zu uns zurück ins 24. Jahrhundert bringt", erklärte die Wissenschaftlerin.

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich", sagte Lieutenant Howard.

„Natürlich ist es möglich. Genau durch so ein Wurmloch sind wir hier her gereist. Mit Hilfe unserer Sensordaten und der Daten aus den beiden Schiffen, sollte es möglich sein ein Wurmloch so zu öffnen, dass es uns genau an die gewünschten Zielkoordinaten führt."

„Hören Sie sich eigentlich selbst reden?", fragte Howard. „Dieser Plan hat 1000 Risiken. Wir müssen Rote Materie besorgen, die Sensordaten der beiden Schiffe und dann müssen Sie einen Tunnel zu den richtigen Koordinaten öffnen – und wie gut Sie rechnen können haben wir ja schon gesehen."

„Das reicht, Lieutenant", fuhr Braxton dazwischen. „Wir sind doch wohl alle der Meinung, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden sollten."

„Ich gebe zu, mein Plan ist nicht ohne Risiken", sagte Dr. Oqu. „Aber ich halte ihn für die beste Option, die wir aktuell haben. Dieses vulkanische Schiff sollte eine für unsere Zwecke mehr als ausreichende Menge Roter Materie an Bord haben. Wir sollten es also suchen, ebenso sollten wir versuchen, die Sensordaten des romulanischen Schiffes zu erhalten."

„Lieutenant, wissen Sie, wo sich die beiden Schiffe befinden?", erkundigte Braxton sich.

„Moment", wieder ließ Howard seine Finger über die Tastatur tanzen. „Beide Schiffe haben Kurs gesetzt auf Sektor 001 - in direktem Anflug auf die Erde. Und Sir?"

„Ja?"

„Wie es aussieht befindet sich das vulkanische Schiff an Bord des romulanischen Schiffes!"

„Eigenartig", bemerkte Braxton. „Ob das eine feindliche oder eine freundlich Übernahme ist?"

„Eindeutig feindlich, Sir", bemerkte Howard. „Während Sie auf der Enterprise waren, habe ich mich in das Schiffslogbuch gehackt. Wie es scheint, sind diese Romulaner für die Auslöschung von Vulkan verantwortlich. Sie haben ein Loch in den Planten gebohrt und im Inneren des Planten ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugt, das den Planten verschlugen hat."

„Wie schrecklich", sagte Naim Oqu tonlos, „eine ganze Zivilisation ins Nichts gezogen."

„Setzen Sie einen Kurs auf das romulanische Schiff, Lieutenant Howard", befahl Braxton. „Maximum Warp. Dr. Oqu, Sie und ich werden uns einer weiteren kleinen Schönheitsoperation unterziehen um uns nachher auf das romulanische Schiff zu beamen."

Diesmal sah Lieutenant Howard nicht ganz so enttäuscht aus, dass er nicht mitdurfte.


	4. Nachmittags

Nachmittags

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Naim Oqu.

Vor dem Sichtfenster der Aeon war eines der erstaunlichsten Schiffe aufgetaucht, das Braxton in seiner langen Laufbahn je gesehen hatte. Wiederum fragte er sich, was sich wohl die antiken Ingenieure gedacht hatten, als sie das gebaut hatten. Das Schiff der Romulaner glich eher einer Qualle oder einer Krake als einem ordentlichen Raumschiff. Dagegen war sogar ein Borg-Cubus ein ästhetisches Meisterwerk – und vor allem mit ihrem günstigen Volumen-Außenfläche-Verhältnis wesentlich sinnvoller konstruiert. Braxton hielt nicht viel von naturnahem Design. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Scan des Inneren des Schiffes, den Howard zwischenzeitlich erstellt hatte. Was er da sah, mochte er genauso wenig. Tiefe Schächte mit freien Plattformen darüber, was für eine Platzverschwendung. So baute man einfach keine ordentlichen Raumschiffe, dennoch hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, dass ihm dieses Design bekannt vorkäme. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, sein Kollege Captain Worf Paris begeisterte sich für die Science Fiction des ausgehenden 20. Jahrhunderts. Beim letzten Treffen der Zeitschiff-Kommandanten hatte er tatsächlich einen Vortrag über die Schiffstypen der bekanntesten Zukunftsszenarien gehalten und wenn Braxton sich recht erinnerte, hatten Schiffe einer Filmreihe namens Krieg der Sterne – oder war es Krieg der Kerne? – über ähnliche Schächte verfügt. Vermutlich wäre sein Kollege entzückt über den Anblick dieses Schiffes gewesen. Ärgerlich wischte Braxton den Gedanken beiseite. Er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit über Captain Paris albernes Hobby nachzudenken.

„Was können Sie mir über das Schiff sagen, Lieutenant?", wandte er sich an seinen Piloten, der bereits dabei war ihre Messungen mit den historischen Aufzeichnungen abzugleichen.

„Es handelt sich um die Narada, ein romulanisches Bergbau-Schiff. Kommandant ist ein gewisser Nero. Laut Tal Shiar ‚ein unbedeutendes Individuum von mittelmäßiger Begabung, instabiler Psyche und unpassend hohem Geltungsdrang' – aus diesem Grund auch nicht zum romulanischen Militär zugelassen."

Braxton stöhnte, immer bekam er die irren Typen ab. Vielleicht wäre es doch ganz gut gewesen, über dieses Schiff im Voraus Bescheid zu wissen. Aber andererseits, was hätte das schon gebracht?

„Bei dem vulkanischen Schiff handelt es sich tatsächlich um die Jellyfish", fuhr Lieutenant Howard fort, „Forschungsschiff der vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. Seltsam", Howard kratzte sich am Kopf, „die Missionsberichte scheinen verloren zu sein. Ich kann nicht auf sie zugreifen."

„Oder sie wurden auf Grund eines temporalen Vorfalls als geheim eingestuft und nie geöffnet", sagte Braxton. Innerlich verfluchte er Penelope Hofstadter. Der Admiral hatte bestimmt Bescheid gewusst und ihn im Dunkeln gelassen. Auch wenn Braxton im Prinzip vollkommen dafür war, dass niemand seine Zukunft zu kennen hatte, sah die Sachlage doch ganz anders aus wenn er selbst betroffen war.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", grummelte er. „Also machen wir uns an die Arbeit. Sind Sie bereit Doktor?"

„Bereit."

„Also ich muss sagen, als Sternenflotten-Fähnrich haben Sie mir besser gefallen", feixte Lieutenant Howard als er Naim Oqu diesmal im düstern Outfit einer Romulanerin sah.

„Lieutenant, Ihre Aufgabe ist es, dieses Schiff zu fliegen und nicht das Äußere des Doktors zu kommentieren", wies Braxton seinen Untergebenen in die Schranken, obwohl er ihm insgeheim durchaus zustimmen musste. Das rote Kleid hatte Oqu definitiv besser gestanden als die Stirnwülste und spitzen Ohren einer Romulanerin.

„Beamen Sie uns rüber, Lieutenant."

Sekunden später materialisierten Braxton und Oqu erneut im Bauch eines fremden Raumschiffes. Doch während auf der Enterprise alles hell und freundlich gewesen war, verströmte hier alles eine dunkle und unfreundliche Atmosphäre. Braxton sah, dass Oqu kurz fröstelte.

„Warum baut jemand solche Schiffe?", flüsterte sie.

„Einschüchterung vermute ich", sagte Braxton. „Die Romulaner waren zur damaligen Zeit ein ziemlich totalitäres Völkchen. Und bei solchen Leuten ist es üblich, alles so zu bauen, dass sich das Individuum automatisch unterlegen und unwürdig fühlt. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht beeindrucken."

„In Ordnung, Sir", nickte die junge Trill tapfer. Wider Willen war Braxton beeindruckt. Für so ein junges Ding mit so wenig Felderfahrung hielt Oqu sich erstaunlich gut.

„Braxton an Howard." Braxton klopfte an seinen Kommunikator. „Haben Sie es geschafft in den Hauptcomputer dieses Schiffes einzudringen oder brauchen Sie unsere Unterstützung?"

„Diese altmodische romulanische Verschlüsselung ist schwerer zu knacken als man annehmen sollte, aber ich schaffe das schon, Sir", sagte Howard mäßig zuversichtlich. „Wichtig ist, dass Sie den Hyperlink-Transponder des vulkanischen Schiffes aktivieren, damit ich mir dessen Daten ziehen kann."

„Verstanden. Braxton Ende. Dann werden wir uns zunächst einmal um das vulkanische Schiff kümmern", sagte er an Oqu gewandt.

Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte und sah von ihrem Tricorder auf. „Hier entlang, Sir."

Vorsichtig arbeiteten sich die beiden Offiziere durch das Schiff. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Aufenthalt auf der Enterprise hatten sie hier keine roten Uniformen, die sie schützten. Ihr verändertes Aussehen mochte ihnen im ersten Augenblick einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen, aber schon im zweiten Moment würde jeder Romulaner erkennen, dass sie nicht auf dieses Schiff gehörten.

„Da ist es, Sir", sagte Oqu.

Fremdartig wie ein Paradiesvogel in einem Schwarm Krähen stand das strahlend weiße vulkanische Schiff in dem düsteren Hangar. Fast zögernd näherten sich die beiden Offiziere dem Schiff.

„Es ist wunderschön." Naim Oqu strich mit einer zärtlich anmutenden Bewegung über den weißen Rumpf.

Auch das helle Innere des Schiffes mutete nach dem düstern Romulaner-Schiff wie eine andere Welt an. Naim Oqu wandte sich sofort der Blase Roter Materie zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie leichtsinnig mit dieser Menge an Materie unterwegs zu sein. Stellen Sie sich vor, die Eindämmung wäre beim Flug durch das Wurmloch beschädigt worden. Das hier ist ausreichend Rote Materie, um die ganze Galaxie einzusaugen."

„Wenigstens haben wir nun genug, um zwei Zeitsprünge durchführen zu können", meinte Braxton.

„Das ist wahr, Sir", stimmte Oqu zu, während sie vorsichtig etwas von der Roten Materie entnahm.

Braxton wandte sich mit seinem Tricorder den Konsolen zu.

„Der Link ist offen", bemerkte er, nachdem er einige Befehle eingegeben hatte. Gleichzeitig rumpelte es auf einmal kurz, dann schien das Schiff unter Warp zu fallen.

„Howard an Braxton."

„Sprechen Sie, Lieutenant."

„Wir haben das Sol-System erreicht. Die Narada ist unter Warp gegangen und nimmt nun eine Position über der Erde ein. Scheinbar wollen sie mit der Erde das gleiche machen wie mit Vulkan."

Braxton fand, dass Howard sich ein bisschen panisch anhörte und auch Oqu war blass geworden.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte er ruhig. „Lieutenant Howard, haben Sie Zugriff auf den romulanischen Hauptcomputer erhalten?"

„Leider nicht, Sir. Dafür steht der Link zu dem vulkanischen Schiff."

„Wenigstens etwas", knurrte Braxton. „Versuchen Sie es weiter, Lieutenant. Oqu und ich werden sehen, was wir von hier aus tun können. Beamen Sie die Rote Materie rüber und halten Sie uns ständig mit dem Transporter erfasst."

„Verstanden, Sir."

Mit einem leisen Sirren dematreialisierte sich das Gefäß mit der Roten Materie.

„Nun gut, Doktor. Statten wir den Romulanern einen weiteren Besuch ab", sagte Braxton.

Oqu nickte. „Sir, warum machen die das?", fragte sie dann.

„Die Romulaner?"

Oqu nickte wieder. „Es erscheint ein so sinnloser und grausamer Akt der Zerstörungswut."

„Vermutlich ist es das auch. Einige der Zeitgenossen hier würden Ihnen vermutlich sagen, dass die Romulaner eben so sind. Aber ich habe auf meinen vielen Reisen festgestellt, dass es kaum eine Spezies gibt, die ‚eben so ist'. Fast bei allen Spezies finden wir erschreckende Akte der Grausamkeit. Vielleicht muss man sagen, Humanoide sind eben so. In diesem speziellen Fall", Braxton zuckte die Achseln, „vielleicht eine temporale Psychose? Aber ich habe gelernt, mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken zu machen. Im Endeffekt ist es doch egal, was diese Leute antreibt, wir sind nur dazu da, hinter ihnen aufzuräumen, nicht ihre Seelenklempner zu sein."

=/\=

Braxton und Oqu schlichen durch die Narada auf der Suche nach einem Zugangsterminal von dem aus sie Lieutenant Howard Zugriff auf den Zentralrechner des Schiffes gewähren konnten, als der Alarm losging.

„Captain, soeben sind Kirk und Spock von der Enterprise herübergebeamt, warum sie sich dazu allerdings eine der belebtesten Ecken des Schiffs ausgesucht haben, ist mir ein Rätsel", meldete Howard über die Conn.

„Danke, Lieutenant, das wird die Romulaner ablenken, wenn wir uns in ihren Rechner haken", antwortete Braxton zufrieden.

„Captain, ich glaube, ich habe in passendes Terminal gefunden", sagte Dr. Oqu, „es müsste sich in dieser Kammer befinden."

Die beiden Sternflotten-Offiziere schlüpften in den Raum. Braxton sah sich um. Es handelte sich um ein geräumiges Wohnquartier, das unfreundlichste Quartier, das Braxton je gesehen hatte. Zwischen achtlos weggelegten Kleidungsstücken fanden sich nicht weggeräumte Teller und Becher. Alles hier strahlte Acht- und Lieblosigkeit aus, als ob der Besitzer dieses Quartiers auf nichts im Leben mehr Wert legte. Halt, das stimmte nicht ganz, der Arbeitsplatz mit dem Computerterminal war sauber gehalten und Braxton sah dort das Bild einer lachenden jungen Romulanerin stehen, die ein wuscheliges Tier im Arm hielt.

„Der Größe nach könnte das das Quartier eines Offiziers, vielleicht sogar des Captains sein, sehr gut Doktor", stellte Braxton fest.

Oqu steuerte zielsicher auf das Terminal zu und tatsächlich brauchte es nur ein wenig Unterstützung ihres Tricorders um den Link zum Computer der Aeon zu initiieren.

„Captain, der Link steht", meldete Lieutenant Howard von der Aeon, „und ich würde sie gerne wieder zurückbeamen. Hier geht es nämlich gerade rund. Das romulanische Schiff erzeugt eine Interferenz, die die Transporter und Conn-Verbindungen der Leute hier stört und gerade wurden die Triebwerke der Jellyfish aktiviert. Das könnte ungemütlich werden."

„Verstanden, Lieutenant. Wir sind hier soweit fertig. Zwei zum beamen."


	5. Abends

Abends

Obwohl er es nie zugegeben hätte, war Braxton heilfroh, als er wieder den vertrauten Boden der Aeon unter seinen Füßen hatte.

„Haben wir alle Daten, die wir brauchen, Lieutenant?", erkundigte er sich.

„Aye, Sir!"

„Dann machen Sie sich sofort an die notwendigen Berechnungen, Doktor", befahl der Captain. „Wir verfolgen hier weiterhin das Geschehen."

„Aye, Sir", sagte auch Dr. Oqu und beugte sich über ihre Konsole.

Braxton stellte fest, dass Lieutenant Howard recht hatte, es ging rund. Die kleine Jellyfish war mittlerweile aus dem Bauch des romulanischen Schiffes ausgebrochen und feuerte auf den Bohrer, während die Romulaner ihrerseits wilde Phasersalven auf das vulkanische Schiff richteten.

„Die Romulaner sind erstaunlich schlechte Schützen", stellte Braxton wie nebenbei fest.

„Das hängt bestimmt damit zusammen, dass es sich um ein Schiff zum Erzabbau handelt", meinte Lieutenant Howard. „Da sind die Zielerfassungssensoren bestimmt nicht so genau kalibriert."

„Tatsächlich?" Braxton zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das muss es wohl sein. Ansonsten könnte man fast annehmen, jemand würde die Sensoren tatsächlich stören um unserem vulkanischen Freund einen Vorteil zu verschaffen."

„Könnte man fast – aber wer würde so etwas tun?", fragte Lieutenant Howard unschuldig. „Allerdings könnte es sein, dass das gleiche Phänomen, das die Sensoren der Romulaner stört, den Leuten auf der Enterprise die Möglichkeit gibt, die Transporter- und Conn-Verbindung zu ihren Leuten wieder herzustellen."

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Lieutenant", grummelte Braxton. „Was Sie nicht sagen…"

Zwischenzeitlich war das vulkanische Schiff erfolgreich gewesen. Braxton beobachtete mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie der Bohrer der Romulaner gen Erde stürzte und bemühte sich, nicht zu sehen, wie Howard seine Konsole erneut mit einigen Befehlen fütterte.

„Der Bohrer ist in die San Francisco Bay gesunken und hat dabei die Golden Gate Bridge um Haaresbreite verfehlt", meldete der Pilot der Aeon.

„Wie es aussieht hat die Erde heute ihren Glückstag", brummte Braxton. „Himmel, was hat er denn jetzt vor", entfuhr es ihm dann, als er bemerkte dass das kleine vulkanische Schiff auf die Narada zuhielt und dann auf Warp ging. Das romulanische Schiff folgte sofort. „Er lockt sie von der Erde fort", sagte er dann wie zu sich selbst. „Lieutenant, setzen Sie einen Verfolgungskurs."

Braxton wusste selbst nicht so genau, was ihn zu diesem Befehl veranlasste. Sie hatten alles, was sie benötigten um ihre Mission zu vollenden. Den beiden kämpfenden Schiffen zu folgen war nicht nur unnötig sondern auch leichtsinnig. Doch Braxton konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht aus dem Geschehen zurückziehen.

Die Aeon trat gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder in den Normalraum ein, das Braxton mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte wie das unter schwerem Beschuss stehende vulkanische Schiff auf Kollisionskurs mit der Narada ging.

„Das werden sie nicht überleben", flüsterte Howard. „Oder vielleicht – wow."

Die Enterprise war als viertes Schiff am Ort des Geschehens aufgetaucht. Braxton schenkte seinem Piloten keine Beachtung als der wieder hektisch auf seine Konsolen einhämmerte. Er starrte aus dem Fenster als sich das kleine vulkanische Schiff in den Rumpf der Narada bohrte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Kirk und Spock sind gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Enterprise zurückgebeamt", sagte er ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Fast richtig, Sir." Braxton konnte das Feixen in Howards Worten richtiggehend hören. „Kirk, Spock und ein Individuum, das der Computer als Captain Pike identifiziert, wurden auf die Enterprise gebeamt."

„Schön, schön. Gehen Sie auf Abstand, Lieutenant. Gleich wird sich hier ein weiteres schwarzes Loch öffnen und wir wollen doch nicht schon wieder eine ungeplante Reise machen."

„Aye, Sir."

Braxton beobachtete schweigend wie sie sich von der Narada und der Enterprise entfernten während sich aus dem romulanischen Schiff heraus ein Wurmloch öffnete. Was hatte die Enterprise nur? Die Narada war verloren und wenn die Enterprise nicht bald Abstand gewann, war sie es ebenso. Stattdessen feuerte die Enterprise aus allen Rohren. Diese verfluchten Anfänger, wussten sie nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten? Erst als die Narada gänzlich von der Singularität verschluckt war machte sich endlich auch die Enterprise daran, Land – ähm, Raum – zu gewinnen. Zu spät. Auch ohne einen Blick auf seine Konsole sah Braxton, dass auch die Enterprise von den starken Kräften des Wurmlochs erfasst worden war.

„Sir?", bat Lieutenant Howard um die Einwilligung ein weiteres Mal eingreifen zu dürfen.

„Noch nicht, Howard."

Unendlich klein wirkte die Enterprise als sie von den starken Kräften des Wurmlochs erfasst hilflos ihrem Verderben entgegentrudelte.

„Sir!"

„Noch nicht."

„Bitte", sagte nun auch Dr. Oqu flehend.

Ach Mist. „Lieutenant, Photonentorpedos…"

Bevor Braxton seinen Befehl beenden konnte, sah er, dass auch auf der Enterprise endlich jemand auf die richtige Idee gekommen war. Leuchtend blau lösten sich die vier Warpkerne aus dem Rumpf des Schiffes. Eine blauglitzernde Detonationswelle erfasste die Enterprise und schleuderte sie aus dem Gefahrenbereich während sich das Wurmloch schloss.

„Das war knapp", bemerkte Howard heißer.

„Diese Leute hatten mehr Glück als Verstand", knurrte Braxton während er langsam seine Hände öffnete und wieder schloss. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er während der letzten Minuten seine Finger fest in die Armlehnen seines Sitzes gekrallt gehabt hatte. „Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihren Berechnungen, Doktor? Wir haben noch eine Mission zu erfüllen."

=/\=

Der dritte Zeitflug, den die Aeon an diesem Tag unternahm, war ein Mittelding aus den beiden vorhergegangenen Flügen. Nicht so ruhig wie der erste, aber auch längst nicht so holprig wie der unfreiwillige zweite Flug.

„Sternzeit?", fragte Braxton als sie wieder in den Normalraum eintraten.

„2258,42, genau die Zeit zu der wir da sein wollten", meldete Lieutenant Howard zufrieden. Wenn Dr. Oqu erleichtert war, dass ihre Berechnungen diesmal korrekt waren, ließ es sich die junge Frau nicht anmerken.

„Lagebericht", verlangte Braxton.

Lieutenant Howard widmete sich seiner Konsole. „Die Sonne dieses Systems wird sich in 47,42 Minuten eine Supernova verwandeln. Wenn das geschieht, bleibt weniger als eine Minute um den Planten Romulus mit seinen vier Milliarden Bewohnern zu retten. Ich habe die Jellyfish geortet. Sie ist unterwegs, kann aber frühestens in 51 Minuten hier sein." Howards Gesicht war aschfahl geworden. „Botschafter Spocks Mission wird scheitern, all diese Leute sind dem Untergang geweiht."

„Wo befindet sich die Narada?", fragte Braxton.

Wieder konsultierte Lieutenant Howard seine Anzeigen. „Die Narada hat ebenfalls Kurs auf dieses System gesetzt und wird 57 Minuten hier sein."

Vor Captain Braxton innerem Auge entfaltete sich eine unheilvolle Kettenreaktion. Botschafter Spock würde nur Minuten zu spät kommen, um die Planten Romulus zu retten und nur noch versuchen können, weiteren Schaden für die Milchstraße abzuwenden, indem er die Reste der Nova in das verspätet generierte kosmische Phänomen leitete. Nero, der ebenfalls Minuten zu spät kommen und Spock aus welchen Gründen auch immer – Trauer vielleicht? – angreifen und in das schwarze Loch ziehen würde und dieses Loch würde beide Schiffe im 23. Jahrhundert ausspeien und dort würde Nero…

Braxton sah an den Gesichtern von Howard und Oqu, dass die beiden ebenfalls begriffen hatten.

„Wann werden wir eingreifen?", fragte Howard heißer.

Braxton antwortete nicht sofort. Hier stand er vor einer Situation, wie er sie immer gefürchtet hatte. Die Grenzen von richtig und falsch verschwammen.

„Sir, wann werden wir eingreifen?", fragte nun auch Oqu mit leiser Stimme. „Verhindern wir nur, dass die Narada und die Jellyfish in das Wurmloch gezogen werden oder, ich meine wir können doch nicht..."

„In unserer Zeitlinie existiert Romulus noch", sagte Braxton schließlich. Er selbst fand, dass sich seine Stimme heißer anhörte.

„Spock wird wissen, dass nicht er Romulus gerettet hat", wandte Howard ein.

„Spock wird schweigen", sagte Braxton.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Oqu neugierig.

„Weil er bereits geschwiegen hat. Das muss der Grund sein, warum sein Missionsbericht nie freigegeben wurde."

„Wir werden es also tun?", erkundigte sich Howard noch einmal.

„Wir werden es tun", bestätigte Captain Braxton. „Wir werden kurz vor der Explosion der Supernova mit Hilfe Roter Materie ein schwarzes Loch erzeugen, ganz wie Botschafter Spock es vorhatte. Die Katastrophe wird vermieden werden, die beiden Schiffe werden keinen Anlass haben durch das Loch in die Vergangenheit zu fliegen und die Zeitlinie wird wieder so werden, wie sie war."

Wenn auch nicht unkontaminiert, ergänzte er in Gedanken. Und diesmal würde er es sein, der den Strom der Zeit umlenkte – und erstaunlicherweise fühlte er sich gut damit.


	6. Nachts

**Nachts**

Nie hätte Braxton gedacht, dass ihn der braune Anblick des Planten Vulkan jemals faszinieren könnte, dennoch war er schon einige Zeit in das Abbild des Wüstenplanten, der weiterhin seine Kreise um eine viel zu heiße Sonne zog, versunken gewesen, als der Türmelder seines Bereitschaftsraumes auf der USS Relativity zirpte.

„Herein", befahl Braxton und löste den Blick von seinem Display um sich seinem Gast zuzuwenden. „Ah, Doktor Oqu, Sie wollen sich verabschieden."

Die junge Trill nickte. „Ich wollte nur noch einmal sagen, welche Ehre es war, bei dieser Mission unter Ihnen zu dienen, Sir. Vielen Dank!"

Oqu sah ihm fest in die Augen und Braxton wusste, dass die junge Wissenschaftlerin nicht nur für seine Mentorenschaft auf ihrer ersten Zeitmission dankte.

„Keine Ursache, Lieutenant." Ein verhaltenes Lächeln spielte um Braxtons Mundwinkel, als er bemerkte, dass Oqu die veränderte Ansprache registriert und das implizierte Lob verstanden hatte. „Admiral Hofstadter hat mir eine Kopie von Botschafter Spocks Missionsbericht zukommen lassen."

„Ich dachte, der sei geheim, Sir?", erkundigte sich die junge Trill.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", erklärte Braxton und reichte Oqu ein Padd.

„Der Botschafter beschreibt in seinem Bericht, wie er um Minuten zu spät kam um eine Supernova zu verhindern, die gar nicht stattgefunden hatte", fasste Naim Oqu zusammen, nachdem sie den Bericht studiert hatte. „Statt dessen sei er auf ein geheimnisvolles Schiff getroffen, dass ihn aufgefordert habe, über diesen Umstand Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Seltsam", sagte sie nachdenklich, „für uns ist das nur wenige Stunden her und doch lesen wir hier in einem jahrhundertealten Bericht davon."

„Wir haben Spuren hinterlassen", nickte Braxton. „Etwas, das ein guter Zeitarbeiter eigentlich nie tun sollte, merken Sie sich das." Doch die strengen Worte wurden von einem fast väterlich anmutenden Grinsen begleitet.

„Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen", nickte Naim Oqu pflichtschuldig. „Eine Frage noch, Sir", sagte sie dann. „Sie hatten gesagt, dass wir nicht im 23. Jahrhundert feststecken würden, weil uns unsere Kollegen entweder retten würden und wenn sie das nicht täten, wäre es der Beweis, dass wir uns selbst retten würden…"

„Ja, Doktor?", frage Captain Braxton ungeduldig. Er ahnte, worauf die junge Wissenschaftlerin hinauswollte. Das hatte er davon. Kaum war man nett zu den Leuten, musste man auch schon unangenehme Fragen beantworten.

„Wenn wir es aber nicht geschafft hätten, ins 24. Jahrhundert zurückzukehren und zu verhindern, dass die Narada und die Jellyfish zurückreisen, dann wäre Vulkan zerstört geblieben, die Geschichte der Föderation wäre ganz anders verlaufen und es hätte vielleicht gar niemanden gegeben, der uns hätte retten können…"

Naim Oqu sah ihn hilflos mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Wissen Sie, Doktor, in meiner langen Laufbahn habe ich eine Erfahrung gemacht; man tut, was man als nächstes tun muss. Zu intensives Nachdenken über temporale Logik bereitet einem nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Aber…"

Braxton sah der jungen Wissenschaftlerin fest in die Augen. „Ja, es stand auf der Kippe und ja, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit. Aber wir haben es geschafft und das ist die Hauptsache."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Dr. Oqu leise.

„Machen Sie es gut, Doktor", verabschiedete Braxton sich. „Ach ja – und werfen Sie das Kleid nicht weg!"

=/\=

Für einen Mann dessen Aufgabe es war, die temporale Kohärenz des Universums zu wahren, hatte Captain Braxton in mancherlei Hinsicht eine bemerkenswert schlichte Einstellung zur Zeit. Zum Beispiel hielt er neun Uhr abends für eine absolut geeignete Uhrzeit, um den Tag in seinem Quartier bei einem Glas Rotwein ausklingen zu lassen. Ganz besonders an einem Tag wie diesem, wo er nichts Geringeres vollbracht hatte, als die ihnen bekannte Welt zu retten.


End file.
